


No Harbor Was His Home

by Liindeen



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, gotg vol 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liindeen/pseuds/Liindeen
Summary: Peter and Gamora listen to Brandy (You're A Fine Girl) by Looking Glass in the sunset.





	No Harbor Was His Home

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize sincerely for my English, it's not my first language so..! But I really loved Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2 and honestly Starmora will be the death of me. This work was inspired by tumblr user star-crow. I'm also not the owner of the song or anything!!.. And I wrote this at like 01.30 Am, but I hope you enjoy!

It was a wonderful evening and the sun was setting. The sky was the prettiest shade of pink Peter had ever seen, but it still wasn't the most beautiful thing there. Next to him in the grass sat Gamora. They were on a small planet, fairly similar to earth. Surrounded by trees in all the colors of the rainbow, and the air was humid. Eventhough it was pretty late, neither Peter nor Gamora were freezing. They were wearing one earbud each and listening to Peters new Zune.  
All of a sudden "Brandy (You're A Fine Girl)" by Looking Glass came on and Peter couldn't help but think about what Ego had said. Peters thoughts were arupted by Gamoras voice.  
"Peter?" She asked.  
"Huh? Yeah."  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah," he smiled "sorry I was just lost in thought."  
"What were you thinking about?" Her eyes were shimmering in the evening sun.  
"The sea." He answerd after a while. Gamora looked questioning at him.  
'Brandy, you're a fine girl, what a good wife you would be'  
"The last time I listened to this song, was with Ego." Peter said, looking at the ground.  
"I'm sorry, I can chance the song if you'd like. I think I'm getting the hang of this "Zune" thing." Gamora said, picking the Zune up.  
"No, it's fine. It's just that I want you to know Gamora," he paused for a second "you're not my Brandy." It took Gamora a second to understand what he was saying. Then she understood, he was talking about the girl in he song. The girl with the beautiful eyes. The girl with the braided chain. The girl who was in love with the sailor. The words hit Gamora harder than it should've. She was a warrior, an assasin, she didn't care about silly feelings like love. And even if she did, she wasnt going to show Quill that.  
"Okay." She simply said, staring at him with a blank expression. But Peter could still she what his words had done to her. He sat quiet for a while until he whispered "you're my sea."  
Gamora looked up from the ground.  
"What did you say?"  
Peter looked into her eyes, eventhough it was hard. He'd never felt like this for anyone before.  
"You're the sea Gamora, no matter what happens, you will always be my sea. "  
Gamora smiled, and the world stopped for a second. "Hey Peter?"  
"Yeah."  
"Tell me about that dancing hero again."  
"You mean Kevin Bacon?"  
"Yeah." Gamora rested her head against Peters shoulder and closed her eyes.  
'But my life, my lover, my lady is the sea'


End file.
